Meeting the Gym Leader
Meeting the Gym Leader is the third Episode of Terra's: Hoenn Quest. Summary Terra and friends arrive at Rustboro City where she gets silly with souvenirs. Tyler then notices a Poliwag hiding and soon the gang meets Roxanne, teacher of the Pokémon Training School and Rustboro Gym Leader. Will Terra get her first Gym Battle in Hoenn, and what of Julie? And how can Tyler fair against the school bully? Story The scene shows Terra and her friends entering Rustboro City. Narrator: After getting something to eat our heroes have entered Rustboro City the sight of Terra's first Hoenn League Gym badge is at and she's more then ready, to earn it. Terra looks at Pikachu. Terra: You ready Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika, Pi. Terra nods at him as Tyler and Julie catch up to her breathing heavily. Tyler: Terra haven't you heard of slow down Terra? Terra shrugs her shoulders. Julie: Ugh, I'm beat can't feel my feet anymore after running after you Terra. Terra looks at them and snickers. Terra: And here's the Gym. They get to the doors but their locked. Terra: What?! Tyler, Pikachu, and Julie are watching Terra freak out about not getting her gym battle as soon as she wants it. Julie: Terra maybe the Gym Leader is sick? Terra starts freaking out even more. At the Pokémon Center the gang is sitting at a table as Terra isn't happy about the results of the Gym being closed, then they see a strange looking Trainer who just looks at Terra and heads back to the Gym after getting her Pokémon healed Terra has decided to head back to the Gym and try again at getting the doors open. They walk into the Gym and see the Trainer battling the Gym Leader as they sit in the stands, and see him use Marshtomp, as Terra takes out her Pokedex. Pokedex: Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon, and the evolved form of Mudkip. Marshtomp is much faster at traveling through mud than it is at swimming. This Pokémon’s hindquarters exhibit obvious development, giving it the ability to walk on just its hind legs. Julie: Whoever this trainer is really knows his types. Tyler looks at his sis. Tyler: Yeah, he does. Terra thinks where she's seen him before but its not ringing any bells till she gets her backpack off her back and unzips it and gets out her Johto league book that Tina had during her time at the League and looked at it and saw his photo. Terra (thinking): So, its you the one with the same Bayleef from before but why would you be here instead of back in the desert where you live? The Battle seems to be going well as Roxanne is down two Pokémon. Tyler: Whoa, he downed two Pokémon now let's see if its true sis. Julie nods as Terra and Pikachu are confused by what they're talking about. Terra: What are you two talking about what's true? Julie looks at her. Julie: You see Terra this gym leader is rumored to have a Nosepass in her Tyler looks at Terra. Tyler: And we've always wanted to see one in person. Their shocked by her choosing Nosepass. Julie: It's true she has it. Tyler looks at the field. Tyler: Now, we'll see what Nosepass really can do. But Nosepass is also defeated. Terra gets up to catch up with that Trainer. Terra: Hey, so its you that Trainer I saw from my time in the Johto League. He smirks. Ian: Yeah its me and guess you're here to do what lose again? Terra gets frustrated. Terra: I'm here to win the Hoenn League and become Champion like my father. Pikachu: Pika, Pi. Ian cocks an attitude. Ian: hmm, we'll see in the Hoenn League I'll defeat you. Ian walks away as Terra gets frustrated. Narrator: Well, it seems that Terra has a bit of competition in her way but what is the story with this trainer and what will it have to do with Terra's Hoenn League chances find out next time. Debuts Characters *Roxanne *Tommy *Kenny *Anita Pokémon Roxanne's Geodude Move Belly Drum